1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, relate to a system on chip including an interconnector and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system on chip SOC may use semiconductor techniques that enable a complicated system with various functions to be realized in one chip. Effective connecting of various intellectual properties (IPs) formed within a chip may become an important issue for the high functionality and the high performance of a system on chip. Typically, interconnector techniques for connecting intellectual properties are mainly bus-based connections.
Meanwhile, the advanced microcontroller bus architecture (AMBA) introduced by ARM Ltd. may be used as a standardized bus protocol for connection and management of intellectual properties within a system on chip. Bus protocols of the AMBA may include the advanced high-performance bus (AHB) protocol, the advanced peripheral bus (APB) protocol, the advanced extensible interface (AXI) protocol, etc. Among the bus protocols of the AMBA, the AXI protocol may include advanced functions, such as a multiple outstanding address function, a data interleaving function, etc.
With the multiple outstanding address function, addresses corresponding to a plurality of transactions may be provided at the same time. The multiple outstanding address function may mean that addresses on a plurality of transactions are continuously transferred through an address channel together with a data transfer when information is provided through an address channel and a data channel. It is possible to use a free transfer time generated between addresses on a plurality of transactions by the above-described function.
With the data interleaving function, data provided from a master IP may be uniformly assigned to a plurality of slave intellectual properties. It is possible to use bandwidth more effectively by using the data interleaving function.